No Cares Here
by shadowclone076
Summary: There i stood, realising my life was a lie, my friend died because of me, but i can change things, i will change things. I cant be the sasuke in this story, not intensionally anyway.(new summary, better than old one. first arc is custom to lay ground for future cannon edits)
1. Prologue My past life

Shadowcone076

Hi guys, this is my first attempt at a fic so go easy on go me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the two characters I created

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Reading_

XXX

What makes us who we are?  
Experiences?  
I have thought of this a long time.  
Who is to say why the world we know is the way it is.  
It is human nature to create based on other information. We know if we make a house, we make it out of rectangles. The mind cannot simply fabricate information from nothing unless there was some form of input from elsewhere.  
This had me think about where the idea of super powered people came from.  
That being said, it may surprise you to know that people may very well have had the ability to conjure magic or things, as said above, ideas cannot fabricate from nothing.  
Many say there is a possibility of alternate worlds, which is a theory that had fabricated from nothing, so we think. For a time, I wondered what happens to us after we die, we cannot just simply disappear, what happens to our consciousness, think of yourself in general.

That was some of the last thoughts before I too died…

How am I writing this? It's a long story, but Ill humors you.  
It began at my end.

I always was the hero, working hard just for some glory hog to steal it all, but that was never why I did what I did, it was for the cause.  
I worked as a cop.  
If I had to describe myself, I'd say I was little over 6.1 and had a good build for my size. I had brown hair that was held in a cop end it all, I wore a cop uniform.

I'll never forget how I died, it was humiliating and I was kinda happy I didn't have to face my chief. Me and my partner, Mac, were chasing this goon in a corporate building and some idiot must have forgotten to put up a 'wet floor sign'. I after sliding on the slippery floor, we crashed through the window. We must have fallen 40 stories because I had enough time for my life to flash before my eyes.

It wasn't a painful death, just sudden, and next thing I knew, I was born.

The only thought going through my head 'WTF'. I immediately recognized something strange, either my vision was blurred or I was on drugs. I saw that everything was in anime graphics! The kind Japanese art would look like, with people that had impossibly huge eyes and gravity defying hair. Had I not been hit with sudden exhaustion, I may have thought it was a dream, if only.

End to prologue

Alright, this was all a self-insert. The guy who died was a bit of me. The stuff I wrote here makes sense in my eyes, only that most people forget their past lives. There is no way of saying the world couldn't have been different than it is, because the possibilities are infinite, such as my mind 8- ).


	2. Chapter 1 new arrivals

Shadowcone076

For those of you reading this, these theories are in place to make it seem possible. Just for the people who don't know, the cop is supposed to be a bit of me, only we are both still rookies. If you know the Mentalist (show), you'll know what he was like. On to the plot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the two characters I created

Beta: Shadownumera

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Reading_

XXX

'When it happened, I somehow retained **some** of my intelligence, which I now think is how people can learn languages as a baby, they already did, and they just had to remember. (Theories)'

Just as I fell unconscious, I heard what was to be my name, "Ichi".

**5-6 years later**

I sat there in a mist blue kitchen nibbling on a cookie looking at my mom as she finished the dishes. My dad was an Anbu black op, so I never saw him much.  
To say I liked new life would be like asking a turtle if it liked being slow. Being part of a clan meant responsibility and honor. So it made sense for my parents to have started disciplining me from a young age.  
Today was my first day in the academy. One could say it should have been exciting, but I only sat in a corner trying to figure out what my thoughts kept returning to.  
I had brown, reverse Sasuke haircut, wore a black jacket similar to Kiba's jacket without the fur and baggy black ninja pants with black sandals. Under the jacket was a white sleeveless vest with a pocket on the inside the jacket.  
The brooding thing was not usually me, but I needed to figure out why I know so much. Anyone would wonder why they know more than some adults when they are so young.

The school thing was pretty easy, even though I never worked with jusu in my whole life before the academy. I held no interest in stuff involving hiding; I was an attacking kinda guy. I was considered to be an outcast as my family was not a big one, in fact, we were only recently accepted the leaf village. As such, I was also avoided, so I practiced jutsu and came up with my own like that blond kid with his 'questionable' jutsu.  
I always trained in the forest as not to be seen, my kekegenkai was not a fun one but it did have its perks.  
For one, I can open the eight gates whenever I please, but was told never to do so unless it is absolutely necessary.  
Secondly, I could summon special items without the need of a contract or scroll.  
As for the drawbacks, if a chakra gate is opened, the person can go through enormous amounts of pain at the gain of power. As for the summoning, it takes a bit more chakra to summon without the use of a scroll.

**6 years later**

The years were just one long training session to me, but my mind could not drift away from the thoughts haunting my mind. Along the years my father died in duty and my mother soon after from an assassination attempt. My life was their target but my mom, in an attempt to save me from the assassins, opened every gate and easily killed the intruders, at the cost of her own life. As harsh as it sounds, my life went on pretty much the same because my parents were never there anyway. I was (cliché as it might sound) the last of my clan. All I knew was that a man wanted our kekegenkai, and his name was Orochimaru.

The time came for us to be separated into our groups.

"Squad 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno,-"Naruto proceeds to jump and praise while Sakura's head hits the table in defeat."-And Ichi Ukemi" The reverse of what just occurred happens again. Naruto jumps up and yells

"Iruka Sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group as a slug like Ichi?"  
Iruka sensei answers "Ichi had the best scores of all the graduating students, Naruto, you had the worst scores, to create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student."  
The classroom becomes full of silent but audible laughter. I decide to say something but am cut off by Iruka.

"After lunch, you will meet your new Jounin teachers, till then, class dismissed."  
I try to leave as fast as I can but become intercepted by a certain pink haired girl with issues.  
"Hey Ichi, Since were on the same squad, wanna get lunch together?"  
I prompt her to look behind her by looking at the fast approaching Naruto. She looks away and I was gone. It's not that I didn't like her; she just, quite frankly, scares me! She is loud and persistent, the makings of a stalker. Hope she mellows because were stuck in the same squad!

XXX

To all Sasuke fans (however small that number may be) I am making an alternate version of him, events will be tweaked to my liking, but most likely the events will all turn out the same, till it's too far gone, then it will be MINE! Just joking, hope you enjoy, Review if you have any input! (E.g. Potential ideas?)


	3. Chapter 2 Survival Test

Shadowcone076

Hey guys, sorry for the wait, quick heads up, Sauske is NOT here, he was modified to a level that suits the plot line. And to those who asked about the first chapter, it was based on the oc's past life and thoughts. I will also be posting longer chapters, ask and you shall receive. And to those who haven't really seen the first season or forgot it, I'll try to catch you up with it as well. On to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the two characters I created

Beta: Shadownumera

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Reading_

XXX

For unknown reasons, I felt contempt to become friends with Naruto. I knew nothing about the guy but he dragged my interest, like I was expecting something to happen. I had to admit, he was the life of the party. I thought (or brooded) about this on my way to the buildings.

A few minutes later, I started eating a rice cake while leaning against a tree in a dark room. The darkness offered few distractions so I could focus on my thoughts. I felt as if I was in danger, but I was in the middle of the village, what could happen? I got jumped. In a flash I was on the floor, gagged and tied up. I felt honored. What was going on! Why would I feel honored to be tied up?

After a few minutes, I was able to get out with an escape jutsu. I ran out and looked for the blond idiot. I ran past Sakura to have her stop me and ask,

"Are you ready now? You know, mentally prepared? Because I am, ah?"

I gave her a blank look, wandering what she could be talking about. I continued walking.

"Hey wait a minute!"

I gave a dull sigh and asked "Where's Naruto?"

"There you go, changing the subject again. Anyway Naruto just picks fights with you. You know why he-"

"Do you know or not?" I asked irritated at how she changed the subject from where he is to how Naruto fights me, and an unknown cause.

"Un. No…"

I left her standing in the park, stunned or whatever else it was.

I found him under a building balcony. He ran at me and stopped in a skid. That action caused a sudden flash of me in an unusual uniform falling from a large building. I shrugged it off, it wasn't important at the moment.

"Ichi, what are you doing here? How did you get loose?"

"Why did you transform into me?

"I thought I would try out my moves on you so I did!"

He proceeds to make four clones and attacks. Mid-air, he stops his assault and runs to the bathroom shouting random stuff. They all run to the bathroom when they should just have dispelled the jutsu instead of fight over who gets in. I saw he was busy so I left. I saw that coming too, but how?

After lunch we all headed back to class. Jounin after jounin came but our sensei didn't come. We were the last ones in the class. Throughout the time spent in class, I felt out of character. Firstly, my scowl that was mixed with my brooding look disappeared, and as a result, I got more looks from the class. Why, I would never know.

After waiting we gradually made it to the front row, alone on the class.

"Naruto, just sit down!" said Sakura

"I can't, why is it that only our teacher is late? The other groups already met there teachers and left on some adventure."

Naruto puts a chair up and wedges an eraser (the kind you use on a school board) between the door and wall, it being a sliding door as otherwise this would be impossible.

"Naruto!"

"That's what he gets for coming late!"

"Our teachers a jounin, he won't fall for that" I said, dully trying to force a solution to the earlier flash.

The door opens and the eraser hits him on the head. Naruto laughs while Sakura try's to hide her amusement.

The jounin greets with "How do I put this, my first impression of this group, you're a bunch of idiots."

That stung. We were all lead to the roof and sat down.

The jounin starts "Alright, introduce yourselves."

"What do you mean sensei?"

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that."

"Why don't you start? So we can see how it's supposed to work." Said Naruto. For some reason I could tell what was happening before it actually happened.

"Me? I'm kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you. My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

Sakura whispers "That sucked, all her really told us was his name"

"Alright, now you."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen, but don't like the 3 minutes you have to wait to make the ramen. My hobby is eating different kinds and comparing them, and my future dream is- to be the greatest hokage!"

'Thank kami he didn't say anything ramen related'

Sakura starts "I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like… I mean the person I like… My hobby is…my dream for the future is…" 'She got excited at the last bit; guess she does have a non-stalker dream'

Kakashi asks "And dislikes?"

Sakura shouts putting a certain person down "Naruto!"

Naruto go's into a depression state.

Kakashi looks at me "And lastly"

"My name is Ichi Ukemi. I like being alone, darkness and figuring things out. I hate when I can't figure something out and people who are unfair in passing judgment. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality; I am going to figure out what my mind keeps returning to and kill a certain someone." For an unknown reason, I felt compelled to say the last part.

"Alright, you all have unique skills and own thoughts, we'll have our first mission tomorrow."

I step in "lemme guess, a survival test."

Kakashi looks at me with mild shock "Yes, but this is no ordinary test, of the 27 graduating students only 9 will actually go on to become genin. And the chance of falling is at least 66%"

Everyone but me is phased. "I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot and skip breakfast, or you'll puke!"

More stunned faces. I just got up and left, hoping for no more excitement.

**The next morning**

Knowing how the teacher was late the first day, I slept in, ate breakfast and left 2 hours after the assigned time. Imagine my surprise when I still had to wait. When he eventual showed up, we simultaneously shouted "YOUR LATE!"

"Sorry, but a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way."

'Is this guy for real?'

Kakashi sets up a clock and says, "Your assignment is simple, you just have to take these bells from me. If you don't get them, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to a post and watch me eat my lunch in front of you."

The guy was evil, but I ignored his advice from a feeling I had.

"Wait, why there are only two bells?"

"Well that way, at least one of you gets tied to a post and fail for failing the mission. That one go's back to the academy. You can use any weapons, if you're not prepared to kill me, you won't get the bells. When I say start, you can begin."

Naruto charges and is easily countered with kakashi standing behind him, kunai at neck, while still in Naruto's hands.

"Don't be too hasty, I didn't say start yet. Get ready (we all did)… and start!"

I hid in a nearby tree, hidden but with a view. It seemed like we all found good hiding spots till…

"Alright, you and me, one on one, let's go!" Naruto stood in broad daylight challenging Kakashi, a jounin, Nice knowing ya.

They talked for a bit and Naruto charged, only to have every attack effortlessly dodged and blocked.

On the last attack, Kakashi teleported behind him with a hand sign. I knew that one, he was gonna kill him! Part of me knew he was gonna be okay, sorta, but where do these thoughts come from?

"Leaf village secret jutsu!" Kakashi jabs his front two fingers right into no-man's-land.

"THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" he launches Naruto into a body of water.

Suddenly, two shuriken fly from the water and at Kakashi, who stops them with two fingers, looking as cool as guy who is reading porn can.

After he launches out of the water with seven clones and sneak attacks him by having one of them grab him from behind, only for a fist from Naruto, landed a punch on Naruto. They beat each other up till one was left. 'Why did I feel like I saw that coming?'

He went after an obvious trap, a bell lying on the floor, and got tied up at the legs to have them hoisted up and drop his head below them. Kakashi teleported next to him and got into a speech. I saw my chance and threw shuriken, knowing he would doge, and went to the only tree near him. He appeared shocked when I suddenly appeared behind him ((this is where the story is changed, sorry for the wait)) and was readying an attack. I slashed at him with my kunai, and, despite being shocked and un-prepared, be dodged only getting his book knocked from his hands. 'Darn!' I ran at my first chance, while Kakashi was recovering, almost falling from the tree.

After I thought I lost him, I heard Sakura scream. Soon after he tracked me down, but l had a plan.

He waited for me to do something, so I threw kunai at him. He dodged easily and fell right into my trap. A big part of me felt a surge of pride.' Who am I?' As I expected, he escaped the trap and I was ready for him.

"Fire style; Hotto tamashi! (Hot soul)" Kakashi then said, "Sounds like something Guy would say." I smirked; knowing acting off character would provide long enough a distraction. I opened the first gate, the gate of opening, so far, I can only stand that much without becoming paralyzed with pain. I launched at Kakashi with a barrage of attacks, only hitting edges and clothing. I had to finish it fast. I threw my trump card.

"Ninja art; Cero! (Hollow flash)". A wave of chakra flew from my palms at point blank range, but even that wasn't enough, he dodged, but this time, he used substitution. My cero was still weak and couldn't reach a long range target. So I had to get close. I was at my limit. Suddenly, Kakashi grabbed my ankle after the dust settled. Being exhausted, all I could manage was shouting "F**K!" Looking all smug he said,

"Earth style; Headhunter jutsu. You have potential, but that doesn't mean you're any good now. What would have happened if I was the enemy? You'd be completely helpless. They say the nail that sticks out is the one that gets hammered down." After a while of sulking in the dirt, the bell rang and Sakura found me. She froze and screamed, knowing I couldn't rely on her, I used the escape jutsu. We all reported to Kakashi, who tied up Naruto and gave me and Sakura a bento. He said some stuff about teamwork and afterword's said we can have another chance, but not to feed Naruto. When he left, I gave Naruto my Bento. Which he proceeded to drop to the floor and waste it.

"Your loss that was all I had." I inwardly knew I was gonna pass, even though we nearly failed.

"Ichi why?" Sakura was more oblivious than Naruto at that moment. 'Didn't she listen to Kakashi at all?'

"Because, he's part of our team, we all have to be at 100% to catch that guy."

Thunder and lightning all around us. I uttered "release!" and was left seeing Kakashi looking stupid. He was standing in the middle of the field, shouting that we disobeyed him. Not being under the genjutsu, I calmly said,

"You spoke of teamwork, and now you say otherwise? A team leader should know when to make up his mind."

**Cue Flashback**! (**Flash** Back)

"Yo, Mac, the chief said we got a kidnapper in Starbucks industries, and he said everyone has to try to catch him, but he told ME specifically to stay, aren't we supposed to be on the same team?"

"It's the company president's daughter man; we can't have any screw-ups."

"Hn, imagine the look on that fatasses face when I save her, get your gun, were going!"

**End Flashback**

"Ichi, you okay? You zoned out for a minute, and…WE PASSED!" Naruto, with his usual hyper self.

Sure I was pumped, but WHAT DID I JUST SEE!?

XXX

OOO. Cliffhangers, ya gotta love em. Sorry it took so long to update, my mind has been in the future of this instead of the now, so I had to pull some of the elements together to make it seem possible. I won't tell you what is going to happen but I will tell you this, the story has become MINE! Not really, but there will be no Zabuza arc; instead there will be my own custom arc. Hope you enjoy the fic so far, reviews are epic!

I also noticed some guys do this question thing so here goes.

**What arc would you say is your fav in the boyhood saga?**

(Normal update time, +- 1 week)


	4. Chapter 3 Where Am I

Shadowcone076

Hey, I'm back with a new Idea that's been killing me. And thanks to all the people who gave time to check my doodles, really appreciate it. First fic so It may be a bit bad at first, but will get better, I promise. On to the Story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own the two characters I created

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Reading_

XXX

**Macs POV- as 7 year old**

In tranquil forests close to the entrance of the mist village…

"Screw you! I make this dew look good."

Yep, I'm Mac, at least that WAS my name before this happened. Now my name is Jin or whatever. I may not understand it myself, but I'm not from around here, I'm from somewhere else. My hair is spikey red, I'm wearing grey sleeveless vest with white strap over it that holds my EPIC ninja sword! It has 'dragon sumthin' written on it, I'm also wearing baggy blue ninja pants, basic ninja sandals (blue) and an awesome looking headband (not an official headband, but it looked good on me!)

"No need to pop a brain cell, I just said you should brush it, bed hair? Nobody can make it work."

That's my friend, Yumi, we have been friends for about 3 years, and she has a thing about refusing to change who she is, even if it's for the better. She was wearing a light blue kimono and blue ninja sandals. She has short, multicolored hair. To be specific, purple on the bangs on the front and brown at the roots. From left to right it goes from purple to red, with all the colors between there. If you ask me, she looks retarded with that dew, but don't tell that to her face.

"Whatever, we gotta get to class, the teach is gonna flip if we aren't there. Move your ass!"

Anime Big head scream, "WHAT YOU SAY!?"

"Look over there, cat!"

She looks over and I run for it, chased like a pack of dogs would a cat! IM THE CAT! I burst into class thinking I'm safe, but guess who was late this time, THE TEACH! She tackles me to the ground and proceeds to give me the fastest barrage of punches and slaps that would be impossible if it weren't for being in an anime world. Fuck my life.

**Present day**

Random forest path…

"WTF Yumi! Why'd you kill the last bandit! He was mine!"

"Suck it up and grow some, he was mine!"

"Guys, we need to keep going, the document has to be delivered in three days! And we've wasted enough time as it is!"

Yeah, I was an official ninja, but to the mist, and I'm still looking as awesome as ever! But the Jounin we got stuck with is a real NOOB! I can tell he only passed because of the written exams, no more, no less. Course, I had to get better to pick up the slack, and perhaps some extra cash $_$. I wouldn't say that I am the hulk, but I am built like those statues from that show with the history and stuff. What am I talking about? Aright, I came from a different dimension. I'm not crazy, but I am technically arguing with myself right now, but listen; I remembered everything after my seventh birthday, and let me tell you, I went from zero to a huned in just a day. My parents thought I was possessed and my friends all left, cept Yumi, she's cool like that.

But back to what I was saying, our teachers a puss, and my other teammate, he was REALLY emo, like, cut my wrist and the world is dead. SHUT UP! If you were really that upset, then kill yourself already! He wore a black jacket, black shorts with black sandals and (guess what color) knee pads. He wore his headband sloped over his left eye and has black fingerless gloves. Now, about his dew, it looks flat and long to shoulder length, like the look you have when you wet your hair except it stays that way! If you still don't know what he looks like, here's a doodle: /_\.

"Who cares? It's just another weak D-rank. We want blood-we want blood!" (Obviously me)

The Jounin face palms and we continue. Ya know, I always feel like I'm forgetting sumthin.

**Back in Ichi's view**

"NARUTOOOO!"

You know who said that, the pink haired joy known as Sakura. If I don't do something soon, then I'll be next! We have been going on D-ranks for a while and Naruto made the mistake of calling a shadowy figure a beast that turned out to be Sakura, who was huffing and puffing cause of the training exercise (She was the last out the forest, so I would also have called it if it weren't for my disappearing silent nature.)

Maybe this extends beyond my mind, the strange dreams of a different world I've never seen, it's almost like it's a message, but what is it? I'm an alien? I'm psychotic? What? I only hope I find out soon, cuz otherwise, I'm goin for the second option.

We arrive at the hokage tower, only for another weak task to thrown our way. By this time, my silent nature was almost gone, so I spoke up.

"What's up with all the weak missions? Haven't we proven we can do more?" it wasn't a shout but more along the normal kind of speaking.

"Fine, since you are so determined, we will give you a C-ranked mission."

"No escorting missions though."

The hokage was slightly shocked but not showing it.

"Fine, there have been reports of mist ninja delivering and receiving information from an unknown source. We have reason to believe they are delivering these to the new unidentified village. This is a C-rank mission that involves finding out where they are going and what the information is."

Reasonably satisfied with not leading a drunkard to a bridge, It would be done better by Chunin. A spying mission seems easy enough. Uncharacteristically, I said,

"Bring it on!"

We left the hokage tower to a warm sunny day. Strange considering I felt gloomy. I had memories that didn't belong to me, and I was becoming someone else, myself. I face palmed as we made our way to the village gate. Let's try to understand this again:

Having dreams of a different world.

Felling more like the character every day.

Becoming more loud and confident.

Upset about something that seems like a dead friend or family member.

Brain struggles to comprehend the two clashing personas.

Yep, my brain is fried, overheated from intense thinking. Forget brainstorms, there where tornados in my head, breaking every theory I had. Fuck it what happens happens.

"Where are we going anyway?" Naruto in his shout of a voice.

"The land of waves, that's where the mist is located, as well as the targets."

I wonder how Kakashi always seems to know when and where people are without looking or flinching, cuz he stopped us just as we were about to be spotted (we were traveling by tree hopping). The guys below were our targets, and they looked beyond weird. First was a half Goth, half sunshine girl, an extreme emo (can't tell if it's a guy or girl), a nerdy Jounin and a stuck up Idiot who was overactive (their teams Naruto I presume).

He was jumping to different poses and the second Naruto got to his place, he stared directly at him, and threw a kunai **1'foot above his head**! He fell out and unprofessionally landed on his head. I swear, if we were gonna fail our first C-rank, I was gonna destroy him!

Looking all proud of himself, the redhead shouted,

"SEE! I KNEW someone was watching us!"

"Actually, we just got here."

I but in on his rant and searched for options. I got it!

"We thought you may be bandits so we took defensive positions."

"These headbands should have been a clear indicator!" The weak jounin countered.

"Excuse me for seeing an emo, crazy chic, and a loud mouth on the same team (wait, I just described my own team, DARN IT!)"

I sweat dropped and realized they were looking at us like I was doing just that.

"SHUT UP! I was talking about you!"

"Chill the Fuck out guy! We were just Fuckin wit you'ze"

You know, he reminds me of someone, like a guy who I used know, I was gonna throw him a random, sure I knew he wouldn't know what I was talking about, but I felt certain for some reason.

"You die in a corporate building?"

XXX

CLIFFHANGERS! I'm sorry; please don't kill me /_\... So the reason for a fast update was cuz I wanted to get it done, this is only the beginning, and I hope to keep it going, as for those who don't understand my logic, here it is.

Ignorance is bliss, so Mac figured it out first.

Gotta know, who would you prefer to be the main character (Naruto; Ichi; Jin/Mac)

Question time:

Gotta know, who would you prefer to be the main character (Naruto; Ichi; Jin/Mac)

'_Nobody ever got worse through practice, and nobody ever got great through not practicing remember that, and you'll do fine.' Steve Miller._

(Update times= 1 week+-)


	5. Chapter 4 First Encounter

Shadowcone076

So I was re-watching the Naruto episodes to know what's what on you tube, and decided that there will be no zabuza arc, rather my own, and it starts NOW! Only of you skip to it though, but I hav one more announcement. Due to the extreme leap in views after my last chap, I can only assume its cuz Mac/Jin, made his debut. As such, He will be 50/50 with Ichi in a side by side narrator-ship. On to the slaughter! (Just kidding…not really)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Reading_

XXX

"Defaq you talkin about? If I was dead, would I be here? Yes, but only if it's possible."

Here I was, killing rabbits and mice with my kunai, when I meet some weird team asking if I died, yep, my kind of people. Then, suddenly, my emo friend got up in his face with a serious look, and then backed off slowly with his eyes closed. Silence…till I broke it with:

"What's wrong wit you? I don't want gays on my team! Yo, dude, don't –"

"Your destiny is clear, you are to kill or be killed by…your best friend!" Emo guy freaked me out as I backed away from him and Naruto.

"Stop creeping them out! Honestly, first you change Jin, and now you try to change them?"

"My name is MAC! Nobody calls me Jin except my parents and this twig we call sensei!"

**Ichi's Pov**

Well, I could see they were in a heated argument about my fate, which I intended to not know. He could be wrong… or maybe he was right! Darn, my head hurt!

"Look, we gotta get going, so yeah, buy."

We left them to argue about something else, how they go to the topic of what Kekegenkai are was beyond me.

Once we got a good distance, we made sure to put the orange airplane marker at the back. We couldn't risk getting caught again. I started to wonder why Kakashi was so silent, so I looked back to see him ogling over a book. Only a Jounin can read and maneuver through trees at the same time.

We followed them to a clearing. From our vantage point (in trees next to forest path), there was a lake to our right and a semi-circle of clear area from trees. Directly ahead of us was a mountain and to the right was a bridge, though the bridge was unnecessary, the river was shallow, but I guess it was built for carts and such.

In the clearing stood two hooded figures. One was short and scrawny, but he wore light blue goggles. The other was tall and built, as if he was a statue that had come to life and grew skin. (Bad comparison, basically, he was strong looking). Both wore pure black coats and hoods.

"We're here to pick up the documents." Said the tall guy with an 'I swallowed a cup a nails on a dare' voice.

"You're not the usual guy, where's Hobbit?" An outburst by, you guessed it, Ichi.

"He…couldn't make it, he had other…arrangements. (He he)"

"Then talk normal! Are you trying to be suspicious? What's wrong with people today?"

The two guys took at each other and nod. They throw off their cloaks into the sky and look down in effect; too bad slow-mo. doesn't apply to real life, cuz they just end up looking really stupid.

When the dust settled, we got a clear look at them. The tall one was wearing a muscle shirt and short cargo pants with normal shoes (oh, how I envy him, ninjas are not allowed real shoes! I mean, why cover all of the part leaving specifically the feet uncovered? Sorry, getting off track, back to :) He wore knuckle dusters, his hair was… he has none, and his face looked like a bandits that got into too many fights and now has a permanently broken face. The shorter one was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with elbow pads over them. The same color baggy ninja pants with knee pads over that make him look like, well, a ninja (the kind that wears only black and assassinates people). He wore a Kakashi style mask (also blue) and his hair was (big surprise) blonde. He wore pouches on his left and right of his belt, dark blue.

"We aren't the best negotiators, so I think we'll just kill you and take the note; the mist will pay a king's ransom to have this secret from the other villages!"

"Oh yeah, Now I can REALLY cut loose!"

The smart thing to do would be to wait and let either side weaken so that we can take full advantage of the situation, but for some reason, I wanted to help them, as if I knew them for a long time. But I restrained myself with the oldest trick in the book, Shut up and watch the fight!

"Yumi, I'll take the small fry, you and what's his face take papa bear over there!"

"I'm only doing this cuz I don't hav a plan of my own. Let's get going, you coming sensei?"

The wuss hid behind a nearby rock and shouted "They don't look like much; you can have fun with them." Sure enough, the guy cowered only so much that you hav to focus to notice it.

Stare down, enemy against random people we just met but seem alright. Blue (the short one) put on some ninja claws and pulsed blue chakra into it. The other guy was cracking his neck. I was on edge, I wanted to know what these guys could do, I had to, with all my thoughts on what was about to take place! They dashed to each other!

XXX

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGERS! (Due to many people seeking my death, this will be dragged out and take longer to update, just kidding) ;-)

To those who it may concern, the two new guys and the emo's abilities have not been decided yet, so PM me about ideas, go wild, they can be overly powerful as long as you mention a weakness or something like that.

Review replies:

(None)

Thanks for all the support.

(Update Time: 1 week +-)

P.S. The update was fast cuz I wanted to get started on the fight scene but I need Ideas for enemy abilities. Post in a review or PM me, cuz I got nuthin at the moment.


	6. Chapter 5 Eye for an Eye

Shadowcone076

HAHAHA! I have had my writers block taken away from the sheer number of people that have taken an interest in my writing! I apologies for rushing, I was really excited to write this battle scene, so with no votes for abilities (No cares here, you choose if you wanna vote or review ^o^) I have come up with my own, so sue me If they seem Badass, that's the point. And to about the rushing, I will slow it down to fit more dialogue and scene details, but that is gonna mean longer chaps and longer update times (Often it takes me three days each, but just in case, I put '+-1week' as a precaution). On to the Fight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Reading_

XXX

The dust blew as ominous lyrics played in my head (I like to get rid of awkward silence that way) as the opponents looked towards each other

Jin/Mac's arm edging towards his great sword that resembled a Japanese dragon blade (look it up, they look awesome!)

Yumi pulled out a kunai, and had a murderous grin plastered on her face, she reminds me of that snake girl who always hangs around the dumpling shop hogging all the dango, she was creepy.

The emo kid (still not sure of gender, but we call him dude or guy cuz we don't know his name) proceeded to stand still looking tiredly at the enemies without so much as batting an eye.

The enemies stood eyes closed in an idle position, meaning arms at side and legs straight. The silence was unbearable, I wanted some action, but it seemed only I was watching looking forward to a fight, while Kakashi only looked seriously. Right, gotta focus, examine their abilities. Focus, focus.

They suddenly lunged towards the three. Yumi threw a kunai between them; she's got some bad aim. Wait, there's a tag on it! BOOM! The two scatter and stood at opposite ends, Blue on the side across the lake and bridge. The scene there was the other semi-circle of clearing from trees with two paths, one south and one north-east, the path us coming from being south. (Do the math, you're smart people after all =-).

Jin/Mac follows Blue (nickname for the short guy) across, sushining behind him, epic sword ready for an attack. He pulses chakra through it and swings it in a horizontal motion. But blue just jumps over the blade and thrusts a leg into his chest, effectively throwing him back. Blues fast!

"You act as though you are the best, but your technique is sloppy." A snort from Blue.

"Shut up! You got luck, that's all!"

He charges at him again and tries a downward slash. The scene was about as graceful as an elephant ballerina! Stumbling as he misses, he turns with another horizontal followed up by a vertical slash, both dodged by backward jumps, he covered a lot of ground just doing that, it was a great-sword after all. After the two fails, he backflips onto a rock a bit away from him and shouts'

"Water style; Afureu Mizumi!" He goes into a flurry of hand signs and hits the ground, summoning large masses of water. It was waist deep when it stopped rising. Strange thing, it only stayed in an area around Blue, and behind him stayed a wave that only moved to follow behind Blue. He looked cool for a second before I remembered; he's a guy in blue spandex and not to mention evil.

"Alright, seeing how bad you are, how's about we keep this going a little bit more?"

"FUCK YOU!"

He lunges towards the guy; blade pulled back over his shoulder, pumping it with chakra so it seemed brighter. The runes on the blade glowed brighter, and suddenly engulfed the blade in a red flame. Blue stood still till he saw this and tried to block with his water, but it didn't stop the blade or put out the flames! He JUST dodged the blade, but his goggles were cut in half, diagonally leaving a mark, and with a ***Crink*** the goggles fell to the floor/water. Silence. Suddenly,

Blue covers his eyes with his arm, looking as if he is crying, but an unnatural amount of water fell from his face. It stops suddenly stops, he looks up, and he has black, pupil-less eyes, staring at him with a mix of sadness, madness and happiness, most of all anger.

"YOU BROKE MY JUTSU! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"

He lets loose an enormous amount of water from his person and throws Mac/Jin away and into a tree. He grunts and looks up. He sees a murderous grin on the black eyed guy. I assume the goggles were a way of keeping him from using his eyes, I wonder why? He looks right at Jin/Mac with a creepy stare and a blank look on his face apart from his wide eyed stare.

"You broke the goggles that allowed me to use others eyes, now the eyes are ruined! I guess I'll just take yours! You better have a dojutsu to make up for that!"

"Wait, you steal other guy's eyes? Why the fuck!"

"These eyes you see are too unstable; I won't be able to keep my abilities in check. Unlike the Byakugan or Sharingan, this dojutsu cannot be turned off! The power may be nice to have, but after only an hour of use, they begin to burn, vision begins to fade and I begin to bleed from them. You see, I have developed a way to prevent this; I use other people's eyes! Sure they get stuck with identical copies, but for about an hour, they seem happy. NOW HOLD STILL!"

The Blue guy goes from calm and collected to murderous and killer. He lunges towards Jin/Mac and before any reaction can be made, he is hit. I lunged out of the tree, compelled to save the guy I only me a few hours ago. The guy forces Jin/Macs eye into his left eye socket and shudders in extecy, before I land a sweet kick to his face, and turn to my pal that's slumped against a tree. I was too late; an identical black eye was in his left socket. He looked tired, but not out.

**Meanwhile (at moment where the two are separated)**

"Not smart girl! That kid doesn't stand a chance on his own!"

"Faggot, focus on me for now, that guy can take care of himself!"

"Don't underestimate him; I sense that he is extremely good at taijutsu!"

"No d'hu! He looks like he could lift an amakichi!

"Enough!"

He chargers towards the two!

XXX

Alright, you're probably wondering about the eye thing, I kinda made my own Kakazu, only with eyes. Also, tell me if you like my ideas, cuz otherwise, I'm not gonna stop! Credits include Steve Miller, for teaching me how to draw (fan art will only come out when I have a certain number of favs, like I'm gonna draw a pic and hav nobody look at it.) UrufuKiba22 for writing an epic fic (Kyuubis Gou) that inspired me to write at all.

Review replies:

(None)

As always, leave a review if you want, or just Shikamaru the whole idea.

(update time 2-5 days)


	7. Chapter 6 Raging Waves

Shadowcone076

I apologize for taking so long to update, Collage and other stuff has been tough. So to all those who care, sorry and here's an update! I was never a fan of endings, but in some cases I make an exception. Also, Reviews are required to add faster updates; I'm not the best writer in the world, so helpful advice is appreciated. The story continues!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Reading_

XXX

The earth shook inward to create a crater where Yumi once was, but now she was in the air, bringing down a lions barrage kick to the head of the bruit. Pause, then a loud angry grunt! He threw Yumi off of him with an angry roar and action. Yumi looks startled then smiles.

"You're as tough as bricks! Guess I'll leave emo over here to deal with you."

She quickly retreated to a rock and sat down in a chilled way. (Knee bent and arm resting on it.)

"You know you won't win, so just hand over the paper and we won't kill you."

Que the "YOU BROKE MY JUTSU!" moment.

"Well, you might live anyway. That guy is toast!"

Emo kid doesn't even flinch. He raises his arm slowly and when fully extended at his target, he merely flexes his finger. CREEPY!

"Genjusu won't work on me kid; my head is a steel trap, literally!"

He charges towards the kid and throws another punch. It's clearly too fast to doge! Whoosh….and his arms merely go's through a black smoke clone that disappears and starts to fill the sky with a dark mist, giving off the aura of dawn in an apocalyptic world.

The guy shrugs a smile and shouts "KAI!" but nothing happens. The creepy kid starts talking again,

"This is no genjustu, I am merely showing you my mindscape, I live with this every day that floats in my head. I am conditioned to it, but not you, no…you will experience one minute my pain. It will be enough."

The guy is cowering by the end and is sent back to the real world. He never left, but a minute has passed and he was a statue.

"I gotta admit you got a sick mind" The bandit stutters and gets up. ", but I wouldn't have gone into this biz if I couldn't handle a little scare every once in a while."

The kid stays motionless until he opens his palm completely towards him. The bandit screams loudly as his mind becomes just as corrupt as the emo. There was no running from it now.

"Very smart, but I'm not really a thinker anyways!" He goes berserk and animalistic. The kid opens his eyes in the slightest shock, that was his finishing jutsu.

He pulls his arms back and forces them forwards in a swift motion, forcing out black, thick smoke that was carried by a vicious wind. The current slows the bruit down, but he still charges. Just as the smoke envelops is target, the emo kid eyes open fully to reveal two cross shaped pupils surrounded by gold.

The second his eyes open fully, the smoke crashed into the brute, turning golden and dense. Afterwards a golden statue is left, but it shakes violently. In the distance, what sounds like Mac/Jin shouts "Rip-off!" weakly but audible. Yumi jumps off her rock and into the sky, whoa, that's high! She fly's through some seals and stops at tiger.

"Fire style, Hono Taifu!)"

A typhoon of flames erupts from the ground and envelops the bruit, gold and all. '(Yumi's thoughts)What people don't know is that the gold acts as an oven, trapping all the heat, that's right, were awesome ;-D'

She lands next to the emo, who suddenly falls over, blank eyes that is honed by the vacant look in his face. She catches the kid and throws his/her arm over her shoulder. BUT WAIT!

The gold begins to break off and reveals a charred piece of mud. The guy used a substitution!

"FUCK!"

"You know, I never thought anyone could stop my rampage while making me mad, so I'll give you props, but now you PISSED ME OFF!"

This guy hits the ground so hard the earth splits in two and the Yumi, with emo in hand, jumps away from the approaching crack. The crack somehow splits a tree in two when it reaches it. She looks at the guy who was mere meters away (he was moving fast so yes)

Suddenly, in a flash of orange, a kick was sent to the guys face from his side, sending him off course and into the rock our jounin was hiding behind! He must have shit his pants multiple times, because he ran off crying behind a tree far away. Bitch. Anyways, we looked in the direction the orange flash (nice name huh?) came from and saw a blond, orange jumpsuit wearing kid who looked all smug. *POOF* and he was gone. Clone? We looked in front of us and saw the same grinning expression on his face. I'm guessing the clone threw him, simple but smart.

"Thanks, crib midget, we almost died."

"Tha - wait, crib midget? WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

No time to respond, as the guy got up and started charging again without warning. Time to show off what I can do. (Disclaimer, I do not own kyuubis gou, but his characters have to be revived!) She produced a small bottle that had a seal on it and took a swig, Naruto baffled by her doing that at a time like this. 'This seal helps keep liters of juice instead of this lil bit, waaait, whom I talkin to?'

She instantly started swaying and fall/pushed emo onto Naruto, causing him to fall back into a bush by the sudden weight gain. The bruit swung wildly, but she ducked under it as if she was going to faint, but she instantly raised her right leg, catching him in the jaw. Continuing he back flip, she fell into a crouching position, which changed to sitting after landing, Dunkley.

"You, you, you remind me of *hic* that guy who hangs around the hot springs, peeking at Mac's mom! ( S;-D )"

"DIE!"

A barrage of lumbering tank attacks followed with a finish of punching near inches from her face. She looks at him with a pout and then grins madly, throwing the contents of her bottle over his face.

"AARRG! MY EYES!"

"If you wanted some, jus ask *hic*"

"Enough games, you die now."

Hand seals and he shouts "Ninja art, Oblivion!"

He starts to build up so much power, that he starts to grow physically into a giant. He stops growing at the size of the mountain next to him (Double story house sized).

"Well, shit. Were screwed.

XXX

There you go a cliffhanger to end all cliffhangers. To all those who would like to see this continue, select follow so that I know that my audience is not just 2 guys, that's like a rock band playing a stadium full of 2 guys! :-|. Anyways, the fight has many surprises but if you want, I can incorporate ideas from you guys, see ya.

Review replies:

(None, you're making this too easy)

'_Death is a mystery, but those who learn to embrace it, can live happy' _Anonymous

(Normal update time: 3 days to a week)


	8. Chapter 7 True Origens

Shadowcone076

If you've stuck this far, then you obviously are wired. I get TONS (50 after a short while) of views but not one follow. What's up with that? But I don't really care, as long as the number keeps going up. As for the last chap, sorry, I 'might' have been a little drunk at the time, so my penmanship was a bit crude and I was really blunt with the story, but if you liked it, tell me so I know I should write more fic's drunk! Hope you guys like backstories!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Reading_

XXX

There, a lumbering titan in front of us, about as big as a two story house. I had no idea how to beat him now; he was not only strong, but fast! Well, guess I should use a basic academy level technique to get him down!

"Kiri same!" It started raining and the sun disappeared behind blue-ish clouds.

"Stupid girl, this is no jutsu, this is ability!"

"There has never been any record of that ability, only an amakichi can grow in size, and there all fatass'es!"

"It's true, I don't belong to their family, but my ability is one that makes me grow in muscle mass, not fat!"

'Compensating for something much?' "No ability can make somebody grow that size!"

"And here I am, look kid, I'd like to kill you, but I make a point to not leave people dying confused." 'I know the feeling all too well'

**Flashback (Brute)**

"Kiyoshi, we aren't going to last much longer out here, the war is still too close, we can't escape it!"

"Hideo, it's a wonder to me how well a blind man can see! Your father must have trained you well before…"

"Yes, Zatoichi is a useful technique, but I can only see so much. I would prefer you not bring it up again."

The two wander in a war torn ruin that used to be their home. Kiyoshi is strong for his age and looks to be around 7 and is wearing rags that fit the description of a beggar. Hideo looks around 4 and is wearing a grey, worn bandage around his eyes. He walks with a cane in hand and has similar rags with the exception that his cane always looks like it's on the verge of breaking. A storm begins to make an appearance and the two walk into a nearby cave that is very open and does not go very deep.

"How about talking about something else, seeing as were stuck here till the rain stops. Why are you blind again, we only met yesterday and I still don't know that much about you. Figure you might start there." He says with a smirk.

"You're parents never did teach you what's okay to say or not, did they?"

"I was always an orphan, bite me!"

"Well if you must know, our family is cursed. ' All the members of my family have been blind from genetics that started when a huyga lost his eyes in battle; he was cast out, despite returning victorious. He wandered for days without anyone taking pity on him or even offering aid. Then a kind woman took him in, and they grew close'. –"

"WAIT wait wait. I asked a simple question, I didn't want a backstory!"

"You want an answer, then you must listen to the past to come to the present."

"Fine, fine, just don't speak sage old wisdom to me; that stuffs confusing."

"As I was saying, 'the two became close and had a baby, but being a huyga without eyes started this curse. A blind baby with jet black eyes was born. He showed promise and quickly learned the art of Zatoichi, the blind sword style. The new breed of eyes was adapted to make one rely on the other four senses. One could hear the wind rustling in the trees, taste the salt in the air from a nearby stream, smell the dew from the rain that has past, and feel the wind blowing on one's self. In a way, our technique was better than the huyga's Bayakugan, because we couldn't turn our dojutsu off; it only amplified the other senses. But that does not stop the longing. We wished we could see the art you see, watch the things around us happen, and read the books you do. But our curse limited us to our profession and nothing else. A week ago, assassins broke in and killed my mother, and my father was mortally wounded. The cowards used a paralyzing jutsu and attacked him as any coward would, but he was a warrior, they impaled him and released the jutsu too soon and he lobbed his head off before telling me to run. For all I know, he died from the sheer number of enemies. Four days later, I met you wandering the ruins like me.'"

"Man… That was intense, all I can tell you is there was an explosion and I was the only one who didn't die. You suck for having an awesome story behind your family, I never knew mine."

"Well, you two certainly peeked my interest! If you desire revenge, I suggest you come with me!"

A slinky guy who had paper white skin and snake eyes approached, and Hideo seemed not to care.

"If you wanted to kill us, we wouldn't be sitting here right now, and no, I do not desire revenge, I couldn't describe my enemy if I wanted to. I can be tricked into killing your enemy instead of my own; I think I'll pass that offer."

"What if I were to tell you I can grant you vision? Would you come quietly?"

Hideo froze at the mention of sight. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"You don't, but what have you to lose, you have already lost so much, and I can offer you a room. **What do you say**?"

"I swear, if you are lying, then you are going to die worse than the bandits on the highway we came from did, because WE did that!" Came a shout from me, Kiyoshi, the hero of this story! ((((Not really))))

XXX

Well, that was a relaxing break from killing and fighting, I felt I was dragging on a bit so I added this, cause I still have so many ideas I want to offload. If you want the fight to continue, say so, if you want the flashback to continue, say so, or its going FULL RANDOM!

P.S. Also mention if you want Yumi, Emo and Jin/Macs flashbacks, they also have epic stories behind them!

Review replies

(-_-)

(update time +- a week, collage is tough!)


	9. Chapter 8 True Intensions

Shadowcone076

The party of the vacation is over and I had to quit drinking. So no more stupid stuff, the last act I did was update my profile, which dose look stupid, I know, but I'm too lazy to change it, I never know what to write, so it's better than nothing. To story, Fan art is coming along nicely, it will be uploaded in a couple of days, I can only draw in my free time. I don't really know if I should just scrap this, cuz I get no feedback, so I don't know if you like or hate it. Send **SOME** kind of message; it's impossible for me to know what I'm doing wrong or right. Alright, I don't care again, here's an update!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Reading_

XXX

We were led to a hole in the forest that looked kind of new, and climbed down into it where we stayed for two weeks, the snake, as we called him, well, me anyways, analyzed our abilities till the day we got injected with a serum and were experimented on for what seemed like an eternity. When I awoke, I noticed I felt stronger, but unusually so. I felt like I was someone else yet still myself.

The room was dark, damp and I saw Hideo in a blue tube like tank. I felt really disorientated. The only other thing in the room was a counter that contained bloodied medical equipment. Then I realized that they must have done some drastic changes to me. I looked and saw I was no longer the 7 year old, fun looking kid; I was a guy in his teens that was covered in scars.

This wasn't part of the agreement. I wasn't supposed to be touched, but he went and threw me into the soldier side too. The only light was from the blue glow that the tube held, with Hideo floating in the water, with all but his shirt on, where a new seal rested. Shit! He must be controlling us with seals!

"Well, looks like you finally woke up!" said a snake like voice.

"You take off my seal NOW!"

"Hm hm, foolish child, you do not have a seal, the seal on the other is present to prevent him from losing his sanity, completely."

"What do you mean completely?"

"How do you think the boy will act after seeing everything for his first time?"

"And you didn't say anything? Why tell me this now?"

"Because, you only asked now!"

I didn't know this new body, but I did know one justu that I had in place, and it would work no matter what. I ran at the tube and broke it open with ease. Guess this one is stronger.

"Don't, stop! The seal isn't finished yet!"

I grabbed my soaking partner and muttered,

"Teleport!"

I had one paper tag that would only work once. It teleported us out with the snake none the wiser! We were in the ruins of a village we passed not too long ago, or I think not too long ago. He woke up and said,

"Kiyoshi? Why didn't you tell me you were ugly? But that may be because it's the first thing I've seen."

He gave an uncharacteristic smile and looked into the distance.

"Where are we? I thought we were in a cave of some sort?"

"We needed to escape; the guy was a psychopathic maniac!"

"But I heard him say the eyes decay after a while! I need goggles so they can keep them in stasis like in the tube."

"I thought that was for the seal."

"What seal?"

"Nothing, we should get you those goggles, and what else you hear him say?"

We started walking in the direction of the nearest village.

"He said that a 'mangetsu' was incorporated into my DNA, you have the amakichi growth except its muscles, and that if you grow too big, then you'll pop."

"Thanks for the info, that could have ended messy."

We got to the village and, as expected, it was destroyed. That was the last place we could go. We rummaged through some stores and found some goggles. I immediately saw water sprout from his face and into the goggles he just put on.

"These won't last forever, but at least-"

He stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"I still can't believe I can see. Nothing is like I pictured it."

We better keep moving, we get too comfortable, and the snake will find us.

**End flashback**

"Now you know our story, and you can die with no unsolved questions, well, at least one less."

Yumi starts, "Not that that wasn't an interesting story, but why not return to your, oh, it was destroyed."

Well, he really didn't have any good times now did he?

"Now, DIE!"

He pushes a fist in our direction and we hear a bird, then two, then ten then thousands chirp.

"Lightning Blade!"

A sliver haired jounin with a slacked headband shoots over us with a blue aura around his right arm, outstretched to his gigantic fist. The two clash, Iron hard giant fist against a lighting attack with a much smaller jounin behind it. It ended in a stalemate.

"Darn, had I been stronger then I probably would have made it through!" stated the Jounin.

"Another one huh? Where do you flies keep dropping from?"

'It's hard to believe that this guy is younger than I am and is this much stronger ((Haku moment)' Kakashi thought.

"Alright, now its round two!" said an angry Kakashi as he revealed his sharingan!

**Back to Jin/Mac and Ichi at moment of eye swap.**

Hideo lunges towards Jin/Mac and before any reaction can be made, he is hit in the face. I lunged out of the tree, compelled to save the guy I only me a few hours ago. The guy forces Jin/Macs eye into his left eye socket and shudders in extecy, before I land a sweet kick to his face, and turn to my pal that's slumped against a tree. I was too late; an identical black eye was in his left socket. He looked tired, but not out.

He looks up at me exhaustedly and says,

"Yo, thanks for the help, coulda been here BEFORE he ripped out my eye!"

I look worriedly at him and wonder why I was feeling this with a hint of dèjavu. He gave me a confused too, probably wondering why I was showing concern to a stranger.

I uncharacteristically say,

"That eye makes you look awesome, despite the fact that you're gonna be in pain after an hour, so we better finish him before that!"

"Not necessarily so," says the blue guy after lying on the ground for a while. ", he only has one of the eyes, so if I don't balance it out, the eye will be like negative without the positive, it will take only 10 minutes! But I'd be more than happy to take it from you,"

Jin/Mac tries to get up but slumps on the tree and falls saying,

"Fuck that! And why am I so weak! I only used a sword!"

"The eyes absorb chakra, so after the 1 hour mark, or in your case, the 10 min mark, you could die from chakra exhaustion, it wasn't that way before, but the damn snake made it so, a kind of insurance to make sure we come back, but he wasn't planning on us figuring it out."

"Enough talk, we got nine minutes, I'm going!"

XXX

Love me or hate me, I need a creative an outlet, so here's another chap. As for reviews, I won't even bother to put up the '(none)' and I know you're reading this, I got over 500 views and just 3 reviews and that irks me a lot! But not really, hope I bother putting up another chapter! ( ^ - ^ )

P.S. The cat was a friend of mines idea, don't comment.


	10. Chapter 9 Last goodbye

Shadowcone076

I'm back! New Summary and profile pic that is my representation of Ichi with his hood on. Not a lot I can put on this AN so I will leave you with this; I don't EVER leave business unfinished, so after this arc, if you still don't like it, I won't stop you from flaming, by all means, go ahead. But if you do, say so and it will get another arc. This one is custom to lay the ground for future Cannon arcs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Reading_

XXX

"Ninja art, Cero!"

A blue beam flew from my palms; it was thinner to extend range. The guy didn't see it coming, but dodged anyways. He sent a couple acid water globs at me.

"Ninja art, Double Cero!"

Two mini Beams shot from my palms, but I aimed down to take off like Iron Man from Marvel. (Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.) Once in the air, I aimed behind me to propel myself towards the guy while simultaneously dogging water blobs.

"Summoning!" I held my hand before my face and a puff of smoke appeared. I appeared from the smoke with a lightning blade similar to the Susano'o but small enough for me to handle. And I swung in a samurai style, only for him to duck and have his obedient following wave to be cut down. It returned and he once again looked like a water god.

"It's useless, I can see through all of your attacks, every breath you take, every move you make, I will find you."

"Can't you see yet? Guess that means it also takes an hour for his eye to become yours."

"Smart, but you only have 8 minutes left!"

As soon as I realized I was wasting time, I swung again, and water immediately went up to catch it, but Hideo didn't even flinch.

"Rip-off" was weakly shouted by Jin/Mac.

"How are you not being electrocuted?"

"Electricity prefers to be low, so I'm leading it down to another source." Evil smile and he forms hand sign's.

"Mizu Keimusho Jutsu!"

I was trapped before I could doge. I hay have had a chance if I didn't stupidly cling to my sword.

**Jin/Macs POV**

I can't move, I feel so drained. Damn, Fuckin eye. That guy is gettin beat up cause I'm too weak, and why is he helping? Isn't he supposed to be evil? Or maybe his face is like that cause he was born that way, angry.

You know, he reminds me of that guy in my past life that always tries to claim the chief's achievements as his own. I don't know why, but he is familiar in a way.

I look up and see a Gaara moment where he swings his sword and the water protects him. I unconsciously shout the first thing that comes to mind, but can't even hear my own words. Hey, I got into the Naruto show cuz he wouldn't let me hav the TV in the apartment to watch the game. Wait; did I just call that emo that guy?

I see him trapped in a blue orb of water and he is drowning. Fuck bein useless, I'm gonna kick so ass!

I jump up and look him in the eyes; you have no idea how hard just standing right now is. It's like trying to go through your day normally with a persistent hangover.

If this thing is gonna kill me, I might as well die doin something epic!

"Pimp Style: Giant bitch slap!"

The biggest hand made of rock rises from the ground and hits down, crushing the water user and dispelling the jutsu. I gave the justu my own name cus the old one sounded gay.

"Really? *Cough* that's what you name your jutsu?*Cough*."

"It's way fuckin better that Cero. Why'd you call it that anyway?"

"I felt I knew it from somewhere when I combined lightning and fire jutsu together.*Cough* A hollow blast. And for some reason I also think*Cough* about bleach, what's up with that?"

"OMFG! You're that guy that Fukken got me killed! I don't know if I should love you or hate you right now!"

"What? I got no idea what you're talking about!"

"And you never will!" Said a voice from the ground. A body rose up through the giant rock/mud hand and hovered over us supported by water.

"Your friend is out of time, say your last goodbyes!"

I felt myself completely drained and fell into the ground.

**Ichi's POV**

I felt sorrow, more than I had when my parents died, more than I felt than my lonely childhood combined. I felt rage. I wanted to cleave a skull I two and watch the juices flow out with a shocked look on the corpse.

I was lucky I had a perfect candidate next to me. I re-summoned a sword except this time I chose the element of earth (Kekegenkai allows different elements, but only with the weapons, in total there are five that can be summoned) And swung, breaking through the dense water and hitting him in the face, but the water slowed it down so that it didn't break the skin.

"Impressive, but he is dead and the eye will only continue to feed on his remaining chakra."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

(If any of you have seen DBZ, you know the attack). I swung my sword in a barrage of slashes, braking lean through with the iron (Part of earth) chakra infused sword and pulled my sword back fast. I immediately followed up with rapid one handed sign's and pushed my left palm in front of his face and shouted,

"EXPLOSIVE CERO!" I drained myself dry making a huge blast from my left palm, incinerating the ground below to few yards forward. My jacket was completely destroyed and tips bottoms of my ninja pants, earning me the look of a street fighter.

I dropped to the ground, feeling like I was gonna die too. But I know it was just chakra exhaustion.

"I'm…not…dead."

I looked in the direction of the voice. That shocked me more than the damage I was capable of causing, he was only a torso in a puddle, slowly rising out of it like it was a lake, but he looked really exhausted.

"You can't…kill…water!"

XXX

TWIST! I love em, so why not give you guys one? And I will reply to the reviews I hav. To those who requested fan art, do so with reviews and not PM, I prefer it this way. Chapters will be longer the more followers I have to please. So that means the number can only go up. (You do the math, 1 = 500 words. 2 = 1000 etc.)

"_Follow your heart, but take your brain with you" Anonymous_

"_Instead of going on the path of life, go where others haven't and leave a trail." Anonymous_

"_Only two things are infinite, the universe, and human stupidity, I'm not sure about the former" Elbert Einstein _

(Normal update time: 3-5 days)


	11. Chapter 10 Fury Unleashed

Shadowcone076

Buddy is mad at me for killing him off, doesn't wait to see this! Also, Inspiration has come in a flame; this will not be ending till I get these ideas out of my head. This chapter will have input of my friends who nag a lot but don't decide they can create an account of their own. So if you have been confused, say something instead of dropping face first to the ground in shock. Here is the final arcs chap, so for those who hated this arc, it is only here to create a nice backstory. On to the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Reading_

XXX

**Ichis POV**

'That's it, I'm out of chakra.'

I drop to the floor and look ahead at the limping approach of Hideo. I hate him so much but I'm too out to move. He's almost here, what'm I gonna do?

**Mac/Jins POV (THAT'S RIGHT! (If you run away at every possible upset, I wonder how you got through the cannon!))**

'I can't fukken move! Damn this eye! Piece of shit didn't even help me in the least! Wait…'

With whatever chakra I have left, I use to attack the son of a bitch eye! It goes from glowing darkness black to dull black, and I feel BETTER! Idiots died cuz of this thing? They just had to show it whose boss…I'm still on the floor unconscious… HELP!

**Naruto's POV**

I can't stand just watching! This guy is fine! And Kakashi is fine too! Why do I have to stay here!

"EXPLOSIVE CERO!"

I look over at Ichi, and he is firing a HUGE blast. This must be his opend gate state, or as he called it that one time, 'Fire style; Hotto tamashi! (Hot soul)'

"He is really awesome! Wait, something's wrong, he doesn't look satisfied after that attack! That could only mean-"

Sure enough, a torso in a puddle, rising out steadily out, regenerating whatever was lost, but how can he get all his parts back from that small puddle? Oh, he can't.

'He looks battered up! Why doesn't he do anything?'

Ichi falls face first into the ground from exhaustion.

"ICHI! LOOK OUT!"

The guy starts forming another acid ball, three times the size of a beach ball!

**3rd person view**

Hideo starts to form another acid ball, and it is far bigger than the others. He lifts it overhead and regains his insane-maniac grin look.

"I HAVE TO THANK YOU! YOU BROKE MY SEAL! I FEEL THE FULL EFFECTS OF THESE EYES NOW! Thanks and good-DIE!"

(Bad joke, buddy insisted on it)

The sky darkens immediately and thunder forms, blocking out all sound, like in those samurai movies, Japanese music playing in the background with only thunder accompanying it at each strike. (No black and white)

A red aura surrounds a furious Naruto, who begins to look more and more feral. He grows a tail and ears made of red chakra. His eye pupils become red slits and teeth grow fangs. His whisker birthmarks grow and take on a feral look as well. He looks up fast at the formerly blue but now purple/black kid.

He dashes and closes the distance in a second with a ready claw. Hideo only has enough time to change his expression to shock before the claw crashes into the body, launching him away. The acid falls on top of Naruto, but he regenerates so fast that it seems like normal hot water.

Hideo gets up and has a gaping wound. There is no water to soak up to regenerate, that strike was so hot it evaporated his body! He starts throwing the same acid water, and hits Naruto every time. He doesn't even try to doge as he approaches as menacingly as possible, the acid bombs are ineffective.

He looks at Naruto, then the sky, and smiles, which causes Naruto to seemingly teleport in front of him and give him a good claw to the gut, launching him through a rock and into a tree, cracking it, but not breaking it enough to fall.

His wounds are now serious, but he looks up and grins. He shoots a weak looking acid blob, but he aims it up. He stands still in the position before falling to the ground, feeling the effects of his wound. Naruto walks over and readies one final bone crushing attack.

It starts to rain. Only then does it appeal to him what his plan was, it make it rain for more water! He opens his eyes suddenly and springs to life with another acid bomb, but it was so dense it might as well have been solid, had it not been for the melting temp. It bore right through Naruto's gut, while the fox quickly try's to repair the damage. Naruto grabs onto his arm, and flares his chakra, evaporating his arm right off and causing him to regenerate a new one.

The battle could go on forever if not for one thing. Naruto loses his state and goes back to his goofy self.

(End epic no sound Japanese music here)

"You are impressive; you deserve to die a fast death at least. So I'll make it LAST!"

He raises an arm and brings it down, stopping inches from his face. Naruto opens his eyes and looks. The hand is stopped JUST in front of his eyes. He freaks out before looking at the face of the owner. He looks at him and sees his face, blank with bleeding eyes and slightly open mouth in a brain melt fashion.

He is dead

XXX

Alright, you still got one more boss to worry about, but your gonna hav to wait, I will be using my free time to draw a cover for Clearing Mist, so I wont be back in about say two weeks. You can still reach me through PM. I will still finish this so don't worry. And I don reply, just in sage old wisdom form. (quotes from people)

P.S. Friends have asked I keep the anonymous, so no identity tossing here.

(Update time: after 2 weeks)


	12. Chapter 11 Who I Was

Shadowcone076

I'm back! A lot has happened over the first few weeks of this semester. First, I got sick and nearly died from something called 'paranoid friends'-itus. Second was a design for a new idea (call me in a few years when I'm rich!) Lastly, I realized some mistakes, so I got a Beta. Will put the name down if the request is accepted. To the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Reading_

XXX

**Ichi POV (Flashback, 2 months before death)**

I wake up to the sound of an alarm clock on a small bedroom, only able to fit two beds and a TV (Don't make me explain, just know its Mac's TV). I get up and walk to the Kitchen/Dining room/Lounge (It's a really small apartment).

"Yo, dude, what do ya put in a review?"

'(Present Ichi's thoughts will be underlined) isn't Mac supposed to curse in every sentence?'

"Your thoughts, you know; if you like it or not, that stuff."

"I knew that." He returns to typing on the computer. I look around and notice one thing off the bat, this place is so filthy, it would be a miracle to walk without having to kick clothes out of the way, only I hit a sleeping figure under the covers.

"The fuck you kick me for!"

This is the real Mac, so who's… oh, other Mac. His real name is Marcus, but he hates it and prefers Mac.

Other Mac leaves quietly, realizing his cover has been blown, "Dude, not cool!" I shout after him.

"By the way, a fortune cookie I had last night said I would have one wish granted, and I was drunk, so guess what it was."

"What?" I eye him suspiciously.

"For my life and after to always be exciting! Cookies are a fortune, bitches better believe or leave."

Seeing the effects of a hangover still over him, I walked over all the stuff and prepared my daily routine, to find another person in our bathroom, asleep in the shower, cap flopped over eyes and beer in hand. I attempt to take it and he shoots up, looks panicky around and mutters 'my dad is gonna break my balls!' He runs out our back door (it's a sliding glass door), jumps a hedge and climbs over the wall.

'What happened last night?' I finish and Log onto my account and BOOM, I have a virus.

"I HATE YOU OTHER MAC!"

"Actually that was my fault, do you hate me?" He gave an evil grin.

"Nope, were cool." I fake grin and remember how he effectively made everyone hate me, and forgive me after I apologized for HIM breaking my cell-phone.

"Great. We got a job to get to, heard the chief is Fatass!" He laughs.

"Come on, show some respect!"

**At Station**

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Mac proceeds to burst into laughter. As it turns out, he wasn't only fat; he was short and looked somewhat like Hitler!

"Sorry, he had too much coffee this morning. 'Shit, better do something fast'"

"Alright, Laugh while you can, Training is gonna dry that laughter to point where it won't be so fun anymore, Capichè?"

"Shit, HAHAH, Who even, haha, says that anymore!" He passes out right there with a stupid grin on his face and tearing eyes from lack of air.

"I'll get him."

I pick him up and leave, unfortunately, I was also about to break.

**Training grounds (look out!)**

The field was about the size of a football field. Training equipment littered the ground, guess we have the field on Thursdays.

I'd say there were eight other

"Alright Maggots! I am your drill instructor! You will start sweating NOW!"

On cue, several rookies began to look terrified, guess they are having second thoughts. I should have also done that.

"Not sweating, eh? I can solve that, 60 laps!"

"What! That is an impossible distance! That's over 40 miles!"

"Then I guess you better get started!"

**Back at apartment, too tired to party**

"FUKKEN HELL! WE MADE IT!"

"I thought those stairs were sent from Hell to torment us!"

"Whoa dude, look at our place, someone's cleaned it!"

"Thought the maid was gonna be here for days, I saw a lost kid while I got ready to go!"

"Very fukken funny, you're the one who suggested we turn the floor into one giant bed!"

"Darn that was stupid of me. You gonna help me?" I managed to fall into the apartment, onto cold, hard kitchen tiles.

"Do your legs look broken? I'm nobodies bitch."

"Have Mercy dude!"

"Fine."

He helped me to the PC; I got an app that just had to put in the USB to fix the Virus, darn internet bug. I plugged it in, and seconds later, it shows the clear screen instead of the blue screen. I saw that I'm still logged in, it's bad cuz it wasted a lot of, wait, the thing isn't plugged in, FREE INTERNET! Never thought I'd say this, but thanks virus.

I checked some stuff and the PC got Fuzzy, but I ignored it, I put all my settings back to the ways I like them (Had to format it, darn) I read some stuff and left, who knows what will happen if I turn it off, I might lose this awesome scam!

**Next Morning**

'This is one wired dream, what's that stuff he was looking at, doesn't seem Japanese, but seems familiar, Eng-fish?'

I got up and saw it was my day off, what are the odds right? I went straight to watching an anime I enjoyed for the reason that it's funny and has gore, sometimes.

'What is that thing? A window? Why doesn't Naruto move from that spot? Wait, where'd he go? What's going on?'

I started to panic, this wasn't a dream, it was a flashback, but what does it all mean? Wait… I REMEMBER!

XXX

This is the only time I will ever have a chap long flashback, the plot got a kick that can't wait, so the next chap will be updated soon. I also lost the competition for the cover art = (. The flashback better shut up requests about what he WAS like. Thanks for the kind attention, Major twist incoming (Spoiler alert, Ichi finds out he has a brother and is part of the Uchiha clan. More on that later!)

Review replies!

Cheerio-Chan: Thanks, the prologue was designed to make it look as possible as possible. I suggest all readers to reread it and think on it.

(Normal update time to default: 2-4 days)


	13. Chapter 12 Who I Am

Shadowcone076

Sorry for confusion on last chap, may have jumped the gun on telling you the surprise. To more pressing matters, the first chap is NOT poetry, it is a scientific theory. While I do write that way, it was not intended =P. This chap took longer to write due to computer related problems, I ran out of data thanks to a friend of mine. To the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Reading_

XXX

**Ichi POV**

I wake up and see Naruto is a fox.

Shit!

Upon closer inspection, I see it's only his canines that are still elongated.

Shit!

This is a realistic world. A sudden change can alter DNA and my guess is that he can't fully change back after each transformation.

He notices my open eyes and smiles weakly, upon even further inspection, I see him leaning against a newly created tree stump, in a torn battlefield filled with bubbling acid and a huge crater from my earlier attack.

"Hey Ichi, you ok?"

How do I respond? If I don't become the Sasuke this story needs, Naruto may never go through all those events, and I could ruin his and everyone's life!

"Hn." That's the best I can do? At least is something.

"You're welcome, Teme!"

I guess I gotta change some stuff, but not all of it.

**Mac/Jin POV**

'This fukken eye isn't killing me anymore, why? It knows that I can't attack it much longer with this bit of Chakra, so why?'

I start getting up, feeling the blood return to my face, covering the new eye so nobody sees. I see the fight between the brick and the silver haired perv is still goin on. How hard is it for a lightning user to kill an earth user? Oh, it's an ability, not a jutsu.

"I see Hideo gave you a gift, a part of him is actually in that eye, so he knows where you- HIDEO!" The brute started smug then noticed his dead friend lying in a puddle.

"That kids coming with me!" He looks right at me, and I freaking out! This eye is still a part of the prick, Fuck!

"I don't think so."

**Ptshew*chichichichichichichichichi**

Perv starts charging a lightning fist, or whatever. He flashes and is suddenly in his face, arm outstretched, and inches from his face. Another flash and Perv is behind him, covered in stiches and some purple/red liquid. I notice there is a cut on his ne- OH SHIT! HE TOTTALY DECAPITATED THAT BITCH!

"Thanks for the distraction, wouldn't have been able to charge that unless. What did he mean about the 'gift'?"

"Uh… I got, uh… OH, I got this!" I show him the broken goggles he was wearing.

"That's strange, I was assuming poison or something, oh well, and our work here will be done once we see those papers."

Darn, them too?

"Fine, here." My sensei looks from behind his rock in shock and betrayal. Fuck you! You didn't do shit in this fight!

"This, this is a love letter to a random client, why did you fight so hard to keep it?"

"Cuz we weren't about to fail a D-rank mission!"

"Good point, were off."

Mother of Fuck I'm tired, better look into what I can do about this eye.

**Naruto POV**

Ichi has been acting strange ever since that attack, like his mad at me for saving him, and why is Kakashi and Sakura staring at me? More importantly, where was Sakura throughout this whole fight?

**Quick recent Flashback, Third person view**

Sakura watches Ichi fight in awe till the epic attack that overloads the poor girls mind and causes her to fall from the tree and pass out, missing the Naruto transformation.

**Back to present**

Seriously, it's like he changed all of a sudden, he was always randomly cool with everything I did, and now he's mad at me for saving him? I gotta find out more about this clan about his.

In the fight I saw he can summon his family's chakra blade that can take the affinity of any of the five elements. I also noticed he can open an inner gate, but everyone can do that if the work at it, there has to be something more to this than that, both of those abilities can be done by anyone, what's his real Kekegenkai?

We finally reach the village and I get to stop carrying this sack of potatoes known as Ichi, who lives up to his name, guy is covered in debris from that attack of his. I help him to his feet and he just grunts in response after. What's his problem? We walk to the hokage building and report what we learned about the enemy, and about the mist genin we fought, who were stronger than the average fair. I finally get to go home and die on my bed, I am bushed!

**Meanwhile**

"Hey, Mac, why are you covering that eye up, did it get hurt, or is it just messed up?" asked a concerned Yuma.

"Nope, I got a curse mar- it got a good punch." I lied, not about to reveal my knowledge of this universe just yet, gotta get this eye sealed soon, if it's anything like the curse mark Sasuke got, that Fucker is still in this eye, and I can't even see out of it! Wait, there's no Sasuke in this universe, HELLZ YEAH! ICHI FOR THE WIN! But that also means he is the replacement, so I don't think it matters, I guess I'm going to change the plot like so many fan fiction writers did before, only it's real this time. [Will not break fourth wall.]

"Let's see! Maybe I can help."

"No thanks, it's pretty bad."

"I sense fear in his voice, he is hiding something." Said the Goth [turns out emo is wrong]

"Fuck it, you need to stop eavesdropping on people and join in like a normal person!"

"Nobody is normal, it basically means perfect, and nobody is perfect."

"There you go with that'sage old wisdom' shit, I'm sick of it!"

"Show us your eye."

"FINE!"

I reveal my eye and open it, shocking Yumi and sensei out of their wits, turning white as a ghost and anime falling, while Gothic guy/girl just looks at me in the bad eye with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"This thing isn't causing a problem, so let's just go!"

"One second, I need to check"

He hits me with a genjutsu and a mind reading one too!

**Goths POV (Beware of bad thoughts)**

[**Backstory, optional**] This ability is inherited from my parents; I'm half Yamanaka, half unknown. My mom never planned on having me, so they saw me as a liability, and I was only given enough to survive. To live knowing no-one loves you is a horrible feeling, but it is only the tip of the iceberg. They eventually decided they had enough of me and I was cast out. I was found and raised in Kiri. Now here I am. [**End**]

His mind is so dirty, it was like trying to walk across a lake without touching the water, it was near impossible. I found his optic nerve center of the brain, and was honestly surprised to find Hideo in an eye-like prison.

"So, you are alive, I was wondering why he wasn't in pain anymore, you need him alive to stay alive."

"You're very perceptive, but my sight is gone, so mind gracing me with which one you were?"

"I was the darkness user. Why are you still here after you clearly died?"

"I you must know, My own eyes killed that body, I was so blood lusted that I didn't put filters of the power, the body couldn't take it and fried."

"What do you mean that body?"

"Orochimaru didn't just give me eyes, but I also the ability to transfer bodies, only I was only able to transplant one eye, so I'm alive, but imprisoned."

"You mean to tell me you can't do anything to Jin?"

Evil smirk from Hideo "I didn't say that!"

XXX

Honestly, I gave you a cliff hanger cuz I need more responses on what you want, unlike Gothic, I can't read minds, feel free to say anything, there are no bad ideas, just stupid ones. Big Thanks to 4fireking for the reviews helped me with the emo to Goth fix. Also, 3 times 500 = 1500 words, more follows equals longer chaps, and they will always have this update time, so don't worry.

(Normal update time: 2- 5)


	14. Chapter 13 Exam Announcing

Shadowcone076

I'm looking for a beta (shows how much I care, not enough to push you into reviews but enough to keep you in the loop.) so if you wanna help, I'm all ears. In other news, the exam arc is beginning, so I am obviously changing SOME stuff, but the result is overall the same. So don't worry on any more custom arcs, that was just to say how Mac got his eye and flashback purposes (The snake pedo has had escapees before) On to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Reading_

XXX

**Ichi POV**

'Oh my kami I'm bored' I thought as we cleaned a lake of its random trash. We have been going on D-rank missions for a while now, and Naruto has built up hatred towards me, just as planned. The feeling of acting like my least favorite character makes me sick, but I gotta live life. I did like Sasuke when he was a genin and in team taka, but only those periods. Back to the point, Naruto got attacked by a fish and fell into the water, and I decided to add to the effect and save him.

"You are such a loser!" this stuff comes naturally with my 'this life' half.

"Grrr." Oh shit, forgot his kinda part fox now, now that could complicate things.

I hauled him up and we left, Naruto glaring at me with such contempt, all the while Sakura glaring at me with a more uncomfortable glare, a stalker glare.

"Guess we aren't making a lot of progress on the teamwork, eh?" Kakashi asked lazy eye and all.

"YEAH, AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF ICHI! YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE?!"

"Not everyone, just you." That ought to start the fire, but this is just sickening.

Stare down, and then Kakashi claims he needs to file a report, that's my cue.

"Don't care, gonna go train"

Sakura chased after me "Hey Ichi!" Fuck, forgot about this conflict, how'd it go again?

"I was wondering if we could do something more personal, to improve our teamwork!"

Reject? Maybe I can be more subtle.

"If you come with me, I'm guaranteed no training at all. Go with Naruto."

She looks shell-shocked, guess that wasn't subtle either. I leave and immediately jump into a tree nearby when nobody was looking and stayed silent.

Couldn't hear the conversation, but long story short from what I saw, Naruto and the thirds kid got beat- the fuck- up.

They recovered fast and had bumps on top of bumps on their heads (something you get used to in an anime world). They got chased by a fiery Sakura and crashed into the makeup wearing puppeteer with his own wooden buddy along for the ride (Laugh dammit!)

On cue, I threw my rock… and hit him square on his face. At least he let go? Time to show off.

"You're a long way from home and way out of place." I crush the rock and silently think I'm epic as Temari looks my way. "Kankuro, you're an embarrassment."

I knew it was coming so I stayed calm and collected, that earned me another glare from them, with only one hostile one.

"Have you forgotten why we're here?" Garra stated monotonely

He looked at me. "I am sorry for any trouble he may have caused."

I tell you, up front, if looks could kill, I mean, whoa.

"Wait, you can't enter a village without permission, so state your business, and make it good." Sakura and her big mouth.

"Have you been living under a rock? We're here for the chunin exams."

"Eh, what's that?" Naruto stated flatly.

"Those are the exams we take to become full on chunin." Said Konohamaru.

"I'm so there, believe it!"

They turn and leave to go do something. I don't really remember what I gotta do that is Cannon related after this till we go to the building, so I started to wing it.

"See you later, got something to find out."

**Uchiha Compound**

I go inside and walk around; the place is so deserted that it would seem it was abandoned centuries ago. I go to one house in particular, and recognize it as Sasukes house. I open the door and walk into a room that has a new carpet… made of dust. I wander around the house hoping to find soothing useful, and I see a broken picture on an end-table. It's a picture with all the members, including Sasuke. Does this mean Itachi killed the whole clan this time around? It doesn't make sense.

I put the picture down and see an old note:

_If you are reading this, then congratulations Ichi, you found out. You are most probably confused, so allow me to start from the beginning. I wanted to test the limits of my powers at a certain age, but needed to know that you, my brother, would also fall to me at your prime, so I put you into an orphanage at a young age, and you were adopted._

_You probably don't remember, because you were so young, but your family was not your family, it was your adoptive parents. To prevent your death, I had to keep you away, but do not miss the purpose; it was so that we could fight one time, and I would truly be the strongest Uchiha._

_Look in the archives and you will unlock your sharingan when the time comes, but you need to remove the seal placed on you to prevent your bloodline to show who you are. We will fight for the first and last time._

_Itachi_

Mind-break, I'm gonna die from over, brain exhaustion. Talk about ripple effect, me being reborn here has already changed some major things. Whoever was in charge of luck, you've had your fun, now you gotta debt to pay.

I left to the archives and saw an Uchiha crest on the wall along with a scroll on a podium. I reached out and took it. I wish my life were simple. I opened it and passed out from a sudden jutsu that was released.

XXX

Alright, I had an awesome weekend, how about you guys? Yeah, I can't make small talk with you guys, but I can promise something better, Omakes! (Not sure if that's how you say it but you get it).

XXX

**Nice smile (Naruto POV)**

Ever since I got back to the village, I been getting more stares than usual, and shockingly, they were of shock, not anger. I guess they heard about our mission and are impressed, but it's not that shocking, is it?

I random kid runs up and asks, "Can you smile big for a second?"

I was wired-ed out by this request, but the kid had a huge grin waiting for me to do the same.

I gave in and thought about the funniest thing that I could think of, Ichi dancing to that Japanese carnival song. I nearly started to burst into laughter, but I steeled up and just grinned at the thought.

Strangely, the kid ran off in fear. I wonder why. I finally got back to my apartment and walked over to the mirror to see if I had anything stuck in my teeth. Imagine my shock when I saw myself with canines! I smiled for myself like I did the kid and fell back from shock. I looked feral, like, I'll eat anything that moves feral.

I quickly ran to my dresser and put a mask on like Kakashi, but that would only raise the question. Hope nobody minds a feral face, smiling at them like it wants to eat them next. I put a henge on so would look normal, only question is, how did this happen?

XXX

Ok, to end off this chap, I would like to thank all the people who took the time to read this fic, I don't start something I don't plan on finishing, so I will only drop it if you see a 2 word update saying "the end" so no cares here, just chilled people who ride the waves.


	15. Chapter 14 Cannon Fodder

Shadowcone076

First, I'd like to point out 'Ride the wave' is a metaphor for taking an opportunity when it arrives, not that I'm a surfer, it just sounds better than saying the alternative. Second, I've gotten a lot more attention wise, and visitors come back, but why not use the follow? It's easier than re-searching for this fic and you will be alerted to updates. To those who have, you are keeping this fic going, and if you're regretting it, there's an option to delete a follow, I don't want false hope. On to the story! (This chap you may wanna skip, it's a filler to get to the good stuff. In other words, it's filler.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Reading_

"**Demon Talking" (That's right!)**

XXX

I woke up and had a headache, and realized it was tomorrow! Well, today now, tomorrow never seems to get here. Weird thought, eh? I jumped up and ran from the compound.

'So Orochimaru killed my foster family for my abilities? Explains a lot, also explained why I never really had a connection with those people, they never really tried to be parents cause they weren't.'

I jumped from roof to roof till I got there, the old academy, still as mellow as ever, whenever Naruto isn't around. I went inside and saw I missed the act of Rock Lee getting 'fake' hurt. I stepped in, acting as if I saw everything.

"Move you two, this genjutsu isn't convincing me. This is totally a fraud. Sakura, you saw it too right?"

Everything thankfully went according to Cannon, the name asking, the challenge, and meeting at the challenge location.

'Time to show what I can do.'

"WAIT! I'm gonna fight this guy!" Naruto bolted saying how he's better, and he gets a one two, KO.

That was over quickly. In real life, things don't slow down, so it's kind of stupid looking how he failed, I almost broke character and laughed!

"Alright, here go's."

**Que music, Linkin Park; I wanna feel (disclaimer, listened while writing this)**

I dash at him, and threw hit after hit, half opening the first gate, so I could bear and follow his attacks. Everyone was caught off guard, except Lee, who was smirking, I threw one last punch, and it landed on the wall, he was that fast!?

He was suddenly behind me, throwing a kick I recognized as the leaf hurricane. Ducked and jumped before his leg got to the ground, but he continued from the sheer effort he put behind his leg. I thrust my arm out and caught him by the scruff of his suit and threw him overhead in a judo fashion, to the same wall I hit. He adjusted his legs and just launched off it and spin kicked me in the face, that wasn't part of the cannon, so I was completely caught off guard.

"Impressive Ichi, your skills are impressive, but the said that the Ukemi have the ability to open the eight gates from birth, and I noticed that you recklessly used it in our spar. I believe there are two kinds of people; people like you who were given talents from the day you were born, and people like me have to work every day of our lives!"

He attempted a lotus, and I was honestly Panicking! What If I went too fat off cannon, and guy wouldn't show?

My fears were silenced as I hit the ground… from the simple uppercut kick, not the lotus. Guy was lecturing Lee, and I knew what came next.

"We gotta go, NOW!"

We ran, using the excuse of time.

**Room of Genin**

"Well, say hi guys were here, the registry room. Hope you like blood and death!" Said a Chunin as we passed him.

Let's just say, I didn't wanna change things, the whole plot was fine, I just wanted to stop a few unnecessary deaths, Until last week, I never had any real goals, and now, I gotta make sure this cannon is intact till necessary to leave it be.

I kept my mouth shut as we headed to the examination rooms, and took our respective seats. I can tell you, I doodled on my page, no answers, and the shocked gasps from people who thought it to be a good idea to copy me got thrown out. I drew Naruto as a chibi fox and me in taka uniform fighting the pumpkin headed Tobi, and I drew in huge capitals HI IBIKI! I knew he would think I was strange, but that he would think it's all just a joke.

After we all passed, minus the obvious few (I actually grew fond of some of the faceless characters, like Kairi) I saw the mist team we helped was here too, only Jin/Mac was wearing an eye patch. I almost went over to say hi till I heard the commotion. S.P.I.D (Snake Pedo in Disguise) was giving a kunai back to Anko with his/her toung. I inwardly shivered at the prospect of that guy being that girl. She looked normal aside from the silted eyes.

I signed a really scary waver and we were off. Not five minutes later, there was a scream. I knew what happens next.

"I gotta, ya know" and he want right over to a bush and started to – Sakura bumped him over his head and said he had to go behind a bush.

When he got back, I teleported behind him and stabbed him clean through his neck, and Sakura screamed. A puff of smoke revealed him to be an imposter.

Only, I forgot where he is. Am I losing my memories again? I'm not gonna let this happen!

XXX

This was my worst chap yet, and I admit it, but the chap is filler, it's not supposed to be good, Dialogue is not my strong suit, but I promise more in the next, I'd rather not write everything in the cannon series over into text, you know what happens. As for the Plot, get ready for the story from Sasukes (Ichis) POV, only with changes.

**Omake for this chap**

**Who's in where?**

"Ichi, I have some rather unsettling news for you." Said Goth guy/chick, why doesn't he/she get a haircut so I can see his/her fukken face! The hair covers 60% of the face, and it's not helping that Goth has a monotone voice!

"What's up?" I ask, hiding my rage.

"The eye, a person named Hideo is still inside it, we need to get that eye sealed!"

I go wide eyed and start panicking! The fuckers still alive and he is in my eye! Worst part is; this thing is made of chakra, so I can't gauge it out with a spoon, it would go right through!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? THE PRICK IS STILL ALIVE!" I shout in his face, which he immediately closes his eyes and stays in place, allowing a few drops of shout-spit to fall on his/her face.

"I mean he is trapped, he only transferred one eye, so he can't take over, but he can still have some kind of influence, we need to seal it." He said, wiping some of said spit from his/her face.

I immediately close the very eye and pull the headband over it. Great, now I look similar to that sharingan eye stealer too, only I had no choice. I am immediately pulled into my mind.

"RIP...OFF!" I shout into the abyss. 'My mind really is filthy; I should read more books instead of looking at the pictures' I think, smirking at the thought.

"Yeah, you should, I can't stand living in this hell-hole." Said a familiar voice.

I turn around and see the Blue Bassturd, in what I assume was my new eye, only it was like a cage, seeping its blue/black chakra towards my brain, and the only light is through another circular opening that I assumed to be where my right eye was supposed to be. This is a fucked up mind!

I run over to the chakra and start cutting the lines closest to my brain with my hand, till the point where it had to start over at the base of the eye.

"Darn, I worked so long on that too."

"The fuck you want, if you didn't want me to do that, then why did you bring me here?"

"I needed you to know that I was still alive, and that while I can't do much, I could give you this eyes power, in exchange for one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Don't seal this eye, I will have even less to do, and the connections I was trying to make were so that you can use it."

"Why would I trust you, you tried to kill me, remember?"

"Yes, and now, if you die, I will truly be dead. So I offer my abilities, so that I may continue to remain conscious, and not in a frozen state that the seal would do."

"And if I say no?"

"The offer stands, as long as you don't seal this eye, I will be able to let you use it."

"Fuck you!" I end it with a release.

I look at Goth, who is looking at me, concerned? Maybe it's a she! Gotta be, no guy shows sympathy to another openly.

"Let's do this!"

XXX

Hope that sums up why I made that custom arc, for an OC that is not bound by the cannon. As said in the above, I do not want false hope, so I will know whether I should go on or not. Fan art will be up when I hit 15 follows, so click that button and you will see how confusingly up Goth looks messed. I also am willing to do fan art for close friends, so that is an open invitation!

(Normal update time: 2-5 days)


End file.
